30 Prompt Challenge
by misslexilouwho
Summary: Title basically says all. 30 one shots based off a prompt. I don't think they will all relate...different characters for a few. T to be safe, for some possible swearing and sexual activity. Featuring Amy, Rory, Rose, 10, and 11.
1. Information

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Doctor Who_, or anything else (other shows, music, ect...) I might mention.**

The following are from a 30 Prompt Challenge (I learned about it from DaveTennantStalkerTakeThatFan, who got this from a DW Forum). I really hope to do this, and I think it'll be loads of fun.

These are the prompts:

Hatred

Truth

Hope

Bury

Flight

Creation

Loss

"So, do you love me?"

Underwater

Electricity

Freedom

Beauty

Aid

"I'm not sure I can do this."

Sorrow

Pain

Joy

Photograph

Forgotten

Forgiveness

Innocence

Trust

Understanding

Friendship

Betrayal

Saviour

"Well. I guess I have to thank you now?"

Doubt

Music

Perception


	2. Hatred

The first of 30, this first prompt is entitled Hatred.  
>Through the eyes of Amelia Pond, we learn of her lovehate relationship with the Raggedy Doctor.

* * *

><p>Age 7:<br>"I'll be back in five minutes," he said to me. Five minutes. I waited for hours, and fell asleep outside. How I woke up in my bed was beyond me. He'll be back. I know he will.

Age 10:  
>Mels, Rory and I were playing with my toys. They called him "The Doctor" too. I like them.<br>I don't like my psychiatrists. They tell me he's not real. I bit them. He'll be back. I know he will.

Age 13:  
>Mels and I were talking today. We think Rory's gay. He doesn't pay attention to any of the girls at our school. Mels told me that he likes me. That's crazy. Anyways, I don't like him. I like the Doctor. He'll be back.<p>

Age 15:  
>I'm mad. Mels said that the Doctor won't come back. I yelled at her. He will come back, I know he will! He will!<br>Rory believes me anyways...

Age 17:  
>I've given up on the Doctor. He hasn't come back. It's been ten years. He's not coming back. I hate him. I HATE HIM.<p>

Age 19:  
>The Doctor...he's back! He's back, I swear! I heard the noise! I think he's coming back for me! He's 12 years late, but he's back! ...Omigod, he's breaking into my house. I can't tell him that I'm Amelia. I have to break out my kissogram Police Officer outfit. I hope he doesn't recognize me.<p>

Still age 19:  
>He didn't recognize me...until he realized he was 12 years late. I swear, he's mental, that man.<p>

Age 21:  
>The Doctor showed up...the night before my wedding to Rory. I went with him, of course! I can't believe I hated him. I'm going on trips with him now, and it's so fantastic! I think I might love him...<p>

* * *

><p>I dunno how I like this one, but please Review! Hopefully post the next one soon?<p> 


	3. Truth

'Truth'

Taking place before _Vampires of Venice_, this is based off a line from the All American Rejects song Gives You Hell.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was dancing around in her room on the TARDIS. The Doctor was in the main room doing some weird fixy-upy business with the TARDIS. Amy was bored and decided that she would put on her music and dance around.<p>

The next song that came on was one of her favorites – Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. A friend of hers had introduced her to American music and she loved it so much, she searched for bands and found these guys. She jumped onto her bed and started to sing along.

"And truth be told, I miss you! And truth be told, I'm lying! When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" She giggled and fell on her bed.

She thought about something. That line really stuck out to her. She sort of missed Rory – I mean, she was getting married to him, for Christ's sake! – But she was having so much fun with the Doctor that she didn't have time to think of him.

Now that she had stopped, she lay down on her bed and looked over at the picture on her nightstand. It was taken just a few months ago, at one of the fairs. Rory had just won her a huge teddy bear and she was holding it in front of her. Rory had his arms wrapped around her waist, smiling into her hair. Looking at the picture closely, she realized that there was such a loving look in his eyes. She smiled and kissed the picture. "Truth be told, I miss you. Truth be told, I'm not lying."

The Doctor, finally finished with his work, walked to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Amy? What would you say if we went back to see Rory?"

Amy smiled. "Okay, Doctor."

* * *

><p>I really hope this was good; I enjoyed writing this one. I know these are kind of short, but isn't that kind of the point? Haha. Gives You Hell is one of my personal favorite songs, so I incorporated it as a favorite of Amy's.<p> 


	4. Hope

'Hope'

The next prompt in the Doctor Who 30 Prompt Challenge, Hope is about Rory and Amy's secret wish to have another child that they can actually raise.

* * *

><p>Laying in bed one night, years after their adventures with the eccentric Doctor, Amy Pond looked over at her husband.<p>

"Rory?" She said to the man lying next to her.

"Yes, my love?" Rory said.

"I want to have another baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I always hoped we could have a baby - one we could raise. River was wonderful, but we never really got to raise her."

"I know. I've hoped it as well. For the longest time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, do you think we should get started?" Amy said, smirking at Rory.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Williams. I do think so."

"Let's get to it, then."

* * *

><p>Yes I know this was rushed, but my friend wants me to come over to her house and I need to shower as well. I hope (Haha see what I did there?) my next one will be a bit longer.<p> 


	5. Bury

'Bury'

The fourth prompt in the challenge, this is full of fluffy Rory/Amy goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was giggling. Who would've thought that at age 21, she would be playing hide and seek? But she was in the TARDIS, with Rory and the Doctor. Rory had suggested that they play hide and seek. Rory was counting. Amy had no idea where the Doctor was, but she needed to find a hiding place – and quick.<p>

She opened various doors, and looked in. None of them seemed like the kind of room she could hide in. Feeling like a child, she sprinted down to the bedrooms and opened to door to her room. She shut the door and dove onto the bed. She buried herself under the covers, and snickered "He won't find me here," she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Rory was searching the TARDIS for the Doctor and Amy. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the Doctor by himself, so he figured he would find Amy and then he would have her help him find the Doctor. He opened the same doors Amy had opened just five minutes before, and looked in. He would walk in and look around the room. When he didn't find her, he would leave the room and go to the next one. This continued for about ten minutes. Then he sat and thought. When they were children, Amy, their friend Mels, and Rory would all play hide and seek. Rory would always be the seeker. More than 80% of the time, Amy would be hiding in her room. He walked down the halls, and opened the door to her room.

'_Shit shit shit!'_ Amy thought to herself when she heard the door open. Rory knew where she was. '_Damn it all!' _She held her breath for moments. Rory sat on her bed and smirked. He climbed up to where he figured Amy's face was, and peeled back the covers. "I found you, my love," he said before placing his lips on hers.

Twenty minutes later, Rory and Amy were under the covers, cuddling and reminiscing. "Rory?" Amy whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something…important…"

xx

"Rory? Amy? Can I come out now?"

* * *

><p>The end! Teehee. I told you it was fluffy! Review! (And check out my story 'A Midsummer Night's Dream – ATLA Style!' It's Avatar: The Last Airbender, so if you like it, read my story!)<p> 


	6. Flight

'Flight'

In honor of Thanksgiving, this prompt is a silly little conversation between Amy, Rory and the Doctor. I know British people don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but you'll see why the trio is.

* * *

><p>"Amy, Rory, let's have dinner tonight." The Doctor said with a smile.<p>

"Dinner? Like, a sit-down dinner?" Amy asked, puzzled. They had dinner every night, but never really together.

"Yeah. It's Thanksgiving over in America. I read up about it. Families sit down and have a big dinner with turkey, and stuffing, and potatoes, and pies and stuff like that. We should do that."

"But doesn't that take a lot of time to set up?" Rory said.

"Then…tomorrow! Should we have a real turkey?" the Doctor smiled.

"Like, shoot one? In the air? While it's in flight?"

"No, Rory you git!" Amy smacked her husband in the arm. "Buy one! At the store!"

The Doctor laughed. His companions were always so funny. "Yes. Amy can prepare the turkey, I can make mashed potatoes and stuffing, and Rory can make a pie!"

Amy smiled, but Rory looked scared. "Um, Doctor, I don't think I can make a pie…"

"Of course you can! My sexy ol' TARDIS can help you."

Rory sighed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>I dunno. I don't think I like this but whatever. Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	7. Creation

'Creation'

Okay, so this is a 10/Rose fic. I know all my others have had to do with Amy/Rory/11. But I was stuck between 11/Amy being the mains in this fic, or it being a 10/Rose fic. [This is one of those stories which is why I rated it T (; Enjoy]

I don't know how I will do writing 10 – I haven't watched him yet. So critique me, okay?

* * *

><p>"Rose?" The Doctor was in the main chamber of the TARDIS.<p>

"Yes Doctor?" The short blonde said, coming into the room.

"Um. I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"W-Would you…um…" He felt weird. He never really acted like this. He was stumbling over his words.

"Doctor, spit it out."

"I wanna have sex with you." He blurted out. That's not at _all_ how he wanted to say that. He had it all planned out. In his head it went like this:

_The Doctor walked up to Rose and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Rose, you are so beautiful. I have wanted to ask you this for a long time. Would you want to create a child with me?"_

_Rose smiled and kissed the Doctor. "Of course I would. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

But instead he was all awkward and weird and he probably just offended her and she's gonna slap him. Oh god he's gonna get slapped, she's walking closer to him and raising her hand.

Rose placed her hand on his cheek. "I wish you had phrased it better…I would enjoy having sex with you too."

A light blush began to creep up the Doctor's face. "I mean, I want to, er, try to have a child with you."

Rose smiled and kissed him softly. "I would love to carry your child, Doctor. Shall we go try?"

He nodded and picked her up. They went to his room and he shut and locked the door. Then the fun began.

Rose peeled off layer upon layer of the Doctor's clothing, kissing his bare skin. At the same time, the Doctor was pulling the clothes off of Rose, staring at the woman he loved. He was finally going to have her, she was all his.

When the two were finally naked, Rose lay down on the bed and smiled. The Doctor was grinning, and lay on top of her. Rose lifted one of her hands and ran it through his hair.

Hours later, the Doctor and Rose were done. Lying next to each other on the bed, naked and covered by a sheet, Rose smiled and leaned towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Mhmm?"

"This was a lot of fun."

"Indeed."

"We should do this more often."

"Yes we should. I liked this."

"I love you," Rose whispered into his ear.

The Doctor grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>There you have it, lovies! It was rather promiscuous, was it not? The 10Rose shippers had a field day, hm? Did I do good writing 10? Review!


	8. Loss

'Loss'

This is an 11/Amy fic, technically speaking. But the majority of this is 11/Rose. (Well, 11 talking about Rose.)

I got the idea for this from Emma's fanfic, Rose's Garden (Check it out! .net/s/7110606/1/Roses_Garden)

Without further ado, I present to you, Loss, the seventh prompt in the Doctor Who 30 Prompt challenge.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was wandering the TARDIS, as per usual. The TARDIS liked to change up the floor layout a lot. Today, instead of heading to the kitchen, Amy ended up in an unfamiliar bedroom. She looked around. There were pictures of a blonde woman, and several people – a black man, a white man, and an older blonde. Amy assumed that the white man was a former incarnation of the Doctor. There were two, though. Obviously, the Doctor really cared for this girl, because she stuck with him through two incarnations.<p>

"Amy? What are you doing in here?" The Doctor said angrily, walking into the room. "This is not a room you're allowed in!"

"I…I'm sorry, Doctor. I thought this was the kitchen…and then the pictures intrigued me. Who was this woman?"

The Doctor walked to the bed and sat down. "That, dear Amelia, was Rose Tyler. Rose…was a beautiful woman. And I think she was the first woman I had ever truly loved."

"What happened to her?"

"I lost her. I could've been selfish and kept her, but she would've wanted to be with her family. So she lives in a parallel universe with her family." Tears were welling up in the Doctor's eyes. Amy could tell this Rose was very special. "I wish I could've stayed with her, but she…she has a human version of me."

Amy looked confused, but didn't ask what he meant. "I understand." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Doctor…"

"What is it, Amy?"

"What if we could go see her?"

"Go see Rose?" He grinned for a moment, and then frowned. "As lovely as that sounds, that's impossible. It's not possible to get to that universe. At least, not on purpose."

"Oh I am sure I can get us there." Amy had a sparkle in her eye.

The Doctor stood and hugged Amy. "Thanks, Amy."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how I liked the ending, but this was my favorite one to write, by far. I think, from now on, a majority of this prompt will be Amy and 11 getting to the Parallel universe. If not, then I might just make a fic just for that!<p> 


	9. So, Do You Love Me?

'"So, do you love me?"'

This is the eighth prompt in the 30 prompt Challenge. We pick up just a few hours from the last one, and the Doctor is trying to find Rose with Amy.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor were at the TARDIS console; punching in the most random dates you could think of. Amy had suggested that they go find Rose Tyler.<p>

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Do you love me?"

He paused and looked at the young redheaded girl. "Why would you ask that?"

"I don't mean romantically. I mean, obviously you don't love me like you loved – erm, love – Rose. But…do you love me?"

"Of course I love you little Amelia." He strode over to her and hugged her tightly. "Of all the people I've ever been traveling with, you have meant more to me."

"More than Rose?"

He stopped. He had to think this through carefully. Say yes, and Amy will think he loves her more than Rose. Say no, and she'll be upset. "Erm…well…probably not _more than_ Rose. Probably about the same. I mean, you were only, what, 7? When I landed in your yard, newly formed and all that jazz. You helped me. But Rose has a special place in my heart, Amy."

Amy smiled and nodded. "I understand. I was just testing you, Doctor."

He laughed and punched in more dates and then they were off.

* * *

><p>Mhmm. Hi. I dunno how I liked this one…Gah. Short. But oh well.<p> 


	10. Underwater

'Underwater'

The ninth prompt in the 30 prompt challenge, Amy and the Doctor are still trying to find that parallel universe – but end up somewhere neither has ever been before…

* * *

><p>Amy was confused. She stepped out of the TARDIS, and saw a world underwater. She gasped and ran back inside. "DOCTOR!" She cried out.<p>

The Doctor popped up and smiled from the console. "Yes, Pond?"

"Where are we?"

The Doctor looked at the date and shrugged. "15 March, 203,045."

Amy's jaw dropped. "What!"

"Yes. It appears we are…in New York City."

"But it's _underwater_!"

"Exactly my point, Pond. In the year Two-oh-three comma oh-four-five, half the world flooded. The entire Northern Hemisphere is underwater. London is completely gone. Paris, too. New York City, however, managed to build a bubble around its island and everyone lives under the sea." He said with a nod.

"Have you been here before?" Amy asked quizzically.

"In the underwater world of New York City? No. But I have been to this time period, only once before. Long, long ago. Wanna go see Underwater New York?"

Amy looked at him. "Doctor, we need to be looking for Rose…"

"Oh, c'mon, Pond! Live a little! Let's see what the world is like!" He strode to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. Amy, cautious, followed him outside.

The two walked up and down streets for an hour, and finally hailed a cab. They got in and noticed the driver was half-human, half fish.

"Doctor…what kind of creature is the driver?"

"Mer-something-or-other, I assume," He chuckled. "The humans learned that there _are _such things as mermaids, and when they met, they decided to produce life together."

"How in the world can they do that?"

"Don't question, Amelia." Turning to the driver, he said, "Fifth street please. I want to take my friend shopping."

Amy gasped. "Shopping!"

The Doctor laughed. "Such a girl."

* * *

><p>Ta da! I really liked this one. I was going to have it be similar to most of the episodes, where something happens and they narrowly escape, but I'll mention that in the next one. I don't have school and am now on Holiday Break, so expect more updates! Review my darlings!<p> 


	11. Electricity

'Electricity'

The tenth prompt in the 30 prompt challenge (1/3 of the way done!), this is a Christmas-y fic that bounces between 11/Amy and 10/Rose at Christmas time. [Includes bits and pieces from 2x01 'The Christmas Invasion'] (This sort of has to do with the past stories, where 11/Amy try to find Rose; I figured we could take a small break though.)

Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was stringing the lights on the tree. She convinced the Doctor, two days before Christmas, that they needed to decorate. They stopped in London, December 12, 2011 to get a tree. They brought it aboard the TARDIS and set it up. The Doctor had many decorations, but had no real need to use them. He didn't really want a tree, not after what happened during his first Christmas in his tenth incarnation.<p>

_The Doctor was sleeping soundly. He had just regenerated into his new form. He was dreaming of Rose. He always dreamed of Rose. His lips – well, his old lips – were against Rose's, as he took all of Bad Wolf's energy out of the beautiful blonde. He loved Rose, he truly did. He had felt connections with other companions, but Rose…he wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. If only she were a Time Lady. They could live together, forever._

"Doctor? Can you help me put the star on top?" Amy said.

"Yes, of course." He walked over to the tree and placed the star on top. He took a step back and smiled. It was a pretty good-looking tree. Then again, so was the tree set out to kill Rose, Jackie, Mickey, and, of course, the Doctor.

_"Help me," Rose whispered in his ear. Rose's breath was so warm. He loved it. He realized that it wasn't a dream; it was real. She needed his help. He sat up, took out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the spinning tree. He pressed a button and the tree blew up._

Amy wrapped her arms around the Doctor in a hug. "Thanks, Doctor. I've always loved Christmas trees. They're the best." Amy plugged the cord in, bringing electricity and life to the beautiful tree.

"Unless they try to kill you," he mused.

"Why would a tree—?"

"Don't ask, Pond. It's a long story."

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you liked it – I wasn't sure how to end it, so yeah.<p>

I hope you had a great Christmas – in the review, tell me what your favorite gift (or favorite gifts) was/were. Mine was definitely the book "Baking with the Cake Boss" by Buddy Valastro – for those who don't know him, he is on TLC's show, _Cake Boss_ and _The Next Great Baker_.


	12. Freedom

'Freedom'

The eleventh prompt in the challenge, this prompt stars Rose. Set in the same time period where 11/Amy are looking for Rose, this is mainly a Rose fic but includes some bits and pieces of Rose/Meta and 10/Rose. We've never really seen how Meta acts, so I based him off of a version of Meta I portrayed in a roleplay.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose was in her bedroom, picking out an outfit for today. She was going shopping with her mum. It was just what the Doctor ordered. Or, would've ordered if he knew what was going on. Sighing, she grabbed a purple v-neck from her closet.<p>

It had been years since she saw her Doctor. For years she had been on this alternate Earth, with the Meta-Crisis Doctor. At first, Meta wasn't that bad. He was very similar to the Ninth Doctor. Rose sincerely thought she could change him, just like she had with the Doctor.

As time passed, Meta didn't change, even though Rose tried. Their relationship wasn't anything like hers was with the Doctor. They kissed, made out, had sex – all the stuff she never had done with the Doctor – but that was it. Rose thought Meta would be like the Doctor, funny and quirky, smart and goofy, but he wasn't.

xx

Finally, Rose was leaving. Meta questioned her, wanting to know where she'd be. "I'm going wif my mum," she told him, grabbing her coat and going to her car. She drove to her mum's, a sense of freedom surging through her.

Rose and her mum drove to the mall, talking and laughing. It was so much like old times. After shopping for hours, Rose had new clothing, for her job, for dates with Meta (should he ever ask her on one), and just to have new clothing. Rose sighed; knowing that the freedom she had would be gone in just 10 minutes. "Doctor, I miss you…"

* * *

><p>Soo that was a bit on the short side, kinda odd, and I dunno. I think it was good though. I hope you guys liked it. I know it's been like forever since I last posted. Sorry bout that! Review please!<p> 


	13. Beauty

'Beauty'

We are now on prompt 12 of 30. Wooo! We go back to 11 and Amy's ventures in the TARDIS, searching for the parallel Earth. In this short story, Amy asks the Doctor what he thinks of Rose.

Enjoy. [Just to let you all know, I was singing 'Beauty' From the Starship (A Starkid Production) Soundtrack while I wrote this.]

* * *

><p>The Doctor was just relaxing with Amy in the TARDIS console room, when Amy asked him a question.<p>

"What was Rose like?"

"Wha—why do you wanna know that?" He said, confused.

"I'm just curious is all. What was she like? Funny, smart, pretty…?"

The Doctor sighed softly and leaned back against a wall. So many of the big moments in Rose and his time together happened here. "I don't even know how to describe her. She was just perfect."

Amy smiled softly. "Go on."

"She was…smart. Brilliant, she was. But rebellious. Kinda like you, Pond. Would disobey me from time to time, but that was all right. She was…she was just wonderful company. Always made me smile. I knew from the moment I met her she was important. Saved my life, ya know. She was funny. Could make me laugh just by saying something to me." He felt tears form in his eyes. "She could be rather stubborn though. Almost destroyed the world, just to have her daddy. She was…so beautiful.

"She had the most beautiful blonde hair. It was almost golden. Her eyes…I got lost in them so often. She had the smoothest, most flawless skin ever. I hated how she always covered herself in make up – she was pretty, but sometimes I wished she just went without it.

"Her voice…was like an angel's. Not like a Weeping Angel's, mind you. A real angel. The kind that people always thought would be up above with God, waiting for them when they died. She had the most pure voice. Her accent, was just…it was so…" He stopped, thinking of a term. "I just can't describe her voice. It was angelic. Blissful. _She _was bliss. I loved her – I still do. I never told her though…"

By this point, he was crying. Amy wrapped her arms around him. "We'll find her, Doctor. We will."

"I love her, so much…"

* * *

><p>Okay guys. I loved this. Not even gonna lie. I plan on writing more tomorrow. :3 We will see Rose sooon. Review please!<p> 


	14. Aid

'Aid'

Hello there, sweeties! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I last wrote for this challenge.

Because I don't plan on actually using the word aid in the prompt, I'm going to use the definition: to help. Or more specifically, just help, or a variation of help. Okay, well, here we go! Allons-y! (Pssst I don't own _Doctor Who_)

* * *

><p>Amy looked at the Doctor. She had been trying to help him, she really had. Ever since he had that breakdown last week, crying and saying how much he loved Rose, she had been working her hardest to get the TARDIS to the Parallel Earth. She was going to find Rose for him.<p>

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen area, sipping on a hot cocoa. They had just been on the planet Hoth, a planet entirely made of ice and snow. They found other humans there, and one waged a snowball fight on the Doctor and Amy. Unfortunately, a majority of the snow went inside of his coat, and he was freezing.

Amy sighed, punching more random dates, times and places into the TARDIS' console. She yelled in frustration, cursing at the TARDIS.

"Don't. Amy, just don't." The Doctor sighed, entering the console room. "I don't think we'll ever get to see Rose again. She's stuck in that world, and we're stuck here."

This was the saddest Amy had ever seen the Doctor. Rose meant something to him, and she'd be damned if she couldn't –

A sudden lurch caused the TARDIS to stop, and Amy to fall. "Ooph! What was that? Dammit! I hope we've stopped off somewhere nice at least…" She walked to the door and looked outside. It was a beach. "Ooh a beach! Lovely…Oi. Who's that?" She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the figure.

The Doctor joined her, and looked. "Th…That's me. A…Are we…really…We're here, Amy! We're here!"

"On the Parallel Earth? Wait what do you mean that's _you_? That looks nothing like you!"

"Of course he doesn't look like me! Two reasons: That's my tenth incarnation, and well…it's the Meta-Me!"

"Meta-who?"

"Meta-Doctor. Meta-Crisis Doctor, to be exact. Long, long story, Pond. His suit isn't all stripy like mine was." He was giddy, ecstatic. "We're _here_!" He kissed Amy on the cheeks, then the lips. "You, Amelia Pond, are **wonderful! **Simply fantastic!" He jumped up with joy. "Oooh Rose Tyler, you better believe I'm coming back for you!"

* * *

><p>Aawww. They got here, finally! Does anyone like my Star Wars (Hoth) reference?<p>

Okay so now I'm in the mood for this so I'm gonna write the next one – where he sees her and then decides he's not so sure…

Review!


	15. I'm Not So Sure I Can Do This

'"I'm not so sure I can do this"'

Prompt number fourteen! Last prompt, the Doctor and Amy made it to Parallel Earth (around the same time as the 'Freedom' aka Rose prompt took place). In this one, Doc's not so sure he can do it…

Don't own DW

* * *

><p>After walking around the town for a good half hour, the Doctor and Amy finally found out where Rose Tyler lived. They took a cab up to the neighborhood, and got out two houses away. As they walked, the Doctor began to hyperventilate.<p>

"Amy, what if I can't do it? What if she doesn't want to leave? What if he's brilliant at sex? And _that's _why she won't leave?"

_Smack! _

"Thanks, Amy. I needed that."

"Anytime, Doctor."

xx

"I…I'm not so sure I can do this, Amy."

"Oh for crying out loud, her house is right bloody here!" Amy shoved the Doctor forwards, causing him to stumble. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Meta-Crisis Doctor answered the door. "Uh…Hello…" He looked confused.

"Is, um, is Rose Tyler here?" The Doctor said, straightening out his bowtie.

"Yeah…Rose! There's a guy here to see you…." Meta looked at the Doctor. "Who're you?"

"An old friend of Rose's…" The Doctor said with a cough. Rose bounded into the room, stopping behind Meta. Meta moved out of the way and Rose looked at the man curiously. "Rose…you look as beautiful as ever."

As Meta left the room, Rose asked: "Um, who're you?"

"I…It's me. The…The Doctor," he said softly. "I know you're happy here and I won't take you away if you don't want to leave, but I just wanted to come back…" _and tell you I love you_, he was supposed to say, but he didn't.

Rose's brown eyes widened. He was here. Right in front of her, and he looked good. Not as good as his old self, but still very handsome. She grinned and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him tight. "Doctor! I cannot believe it's you! I've missed you so much!" She squealed. "Meta's a living nightmare, I tell ya," she dropped her voice to a low whisper. "He's still just as bad as you were when I first metcha. Worse, it seems like sometimes. All he does is bum around. While I got a job at Torchwood, he's sittin' around, watchin' the tele." She sighed. "Why'd you come back here?"

Amy was standing behind a bush, but the Doctor saw her. He looked to her and she made a little hand motion to say "C'mon, out with it."

He took a deep breath. "I…I came back, because I wanted to tell you something. These last few years without you have been hell. I can't stop thinking about you. That last day we saw each other, on Bad Wolf Bay, you said you loved me. I was going to say something, but I couldn't…" He looked in Rose's eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

A smile twitched onto Rose's face, as she pressed her lips to his. "I love you too, Doctor. Take me with you, please?" Looking past the Doctor, she saw a red-headed figure behind one of her bushes. "…Who's that?"

The Doctor looked at Amy and gestured for her to come here. "Rose Tyler, meet Amelia Pond."

"Amy," she corrected him. Amy smiled at Rose. "I've heard so much about you. He loves you a lot, ya know."

"Amy helped me get here. If it weren't for her persistence, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how I feel."

Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you, Amy. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along for a while?"

Amy shook her head. "Feel free to stay as long as you want. I have to go back home soon anyways. A few more adventures, and then…I gotta go get married."

"Oh, congrats," Rose smiled. "Doctor, I got Amy's permission, what about yours?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with a frown. "Rose…What do you think? Of _course_ I want you! "We got two days, this time. We can't stay longer."

"Of course. It gives me enough time to pack stuff, and say goodbye…" Rose looked kind of sad, but a peck on the cheek from the Doctor made her smile.

"Wanna show me around town?" he said with a smirk.

"Sure thing, Doc."

* * *

><p>Aawww. Happiness. Too bad next one involves lots of sorrow. Saying goodbyes, and such. Love you all 3<p>

Review!


	16. Sorrow

'Sorrow'

Prompt number fifteen. We're halfway there! *insert Big Time Rush song which is not needed*

Okay, Rose and the Doctor have to go around and say goodbye, because, Rose is coming back on the TARDIS! Wooo!

* * *

><p>Torchwood was the first stop. Rose had to hand in her resignation papers. She couldn't give much of an excuse other than "I'm movin' away. Gonna go travel for a while." The Doctor and Amy waited outside of Torchwood until Rose returned.<p>

Next they went to see Jackie and Pete Tyler. Rose's parents. It was a long goodbye, filled with tears and sorrow.

"Mum, I'm gonna miss you. I love you," Rose said, tears running down her cheeks. "You've been the best. Thank you so much. For everything."

Jackie's eyes were watery. Tears had already run down them. She wished her baby girl wasn't leaving her again. She knew that this time it was for good. There would be no possible way for her to ever see her baby girl again. "I love you, Rose. Have fun." Turning to the Doctor, she said, "You take good care of her, you hear?"

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, Jackie." Jackie pulled the Doctor into a hug, a small smile playing on her lips.

Rose said her goodbyes to Pete, thanking him for being a wonderful father. The past few years that Rose had spent with him had been great, she said. After saying goodbye to her father she pulled her brother into a hug. "Don't leave, Rosie."

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I gotta. The Doctor and I…we're very close. He's very very special to me."

"Specialer than _John_?" Tony asked, using Meta's "human" name.

"Yes, specialer than John. Without the Doctor, John wouldn't be here. But the Doctor is a lot better than John. One day…I'll try to come back, and when you're older…you can come along with us." Rose smiled softly at her younger brother. The Doctor watched on. He knew Rose would miss her family, so he would try to figure something out. Torchwood here was working on a dimension cannon or something last he heard. Maybe he could get Jack Harkness to tell Torchwood back home to work on something like that.

Rose packed some of her stuff that was still in the Tyler Mansion, and took a few of the photos. "To hang in my room, of course," She said softly, with a small smile. But she couldn't fool the Doctor – he saw the tear run down her cheek.

They dropped the bags off in the TARDIS. The Doctor had used another five years of his life, giving them longer time on the Parallel Earth. Then the trio – Rose, Amy and the Doctor – went to Rose and Meta's house.

Rose took a deep breath. "It's okay. He's not here right now. Off drinking with some of neighbors, I think." She opened the door and went to her room. She packed a majority of her clothing and other items, putting them in suitcases. "Mum and I just bought some of these clothes, last week. I can't bear to think that I'd have to leave them here. 'At least travel the galaxy in style, love!' I bet Mum would say." Rose smiled.

Amy took several of the bags, and the Doctor took a few. They left before Meta came back. "I should at least tell him I'm leaving…" Rose sighed.

"Okay," the Doctor said, nodding.

The parting of Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor was ugly, to say the least. Meta screamed at Rose, telling her that she obviously didn't love him if she was leaving him. Rose responded that she didn't want to stay on this planet with a bloke who sat around and did nothing while she worked all the time. The Doctor and Amy pulled Rose out before it got too intense, but Meta started to trash the house. He whipped a vase and Rose and it shattered, small pieces cutting her skin.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," The Doctor said as he dragged her out. He had to drag her, or else something horrible would happen. "C'mon Amy, let's go home."

* * *

><p>And fin.<p>

It was intense, wasn't it? And very sad? Yeah.

The next one isn't much better, being 'Pain' and all, but…it's gonna get better eventually.

Reviews are welcome!


	17. Pain

'Pain'

The sixteenth prompt in the 'series', as I've finally decided to get off my arse and back into it! Again! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting as much. I just started a new story called 'The Stars Went Out' – check it out if ya want. Also, if you could check out my story 'You Lied' and review it, that'd be amazing. Onto the story!

Psst I don't own _Doctor Who._

* * *

><p>"Ahh..ah. Ow! Doctor! Careful there! Are you trying to kill me?"<p>

"Rose, just sit still! I can't get this glass out of your arm if you keep moving!" The Doctor looked at Rose, a pair of tweezers in his left hand. He steadied her arm with his right hand, and Amy stood behind them. "Meta's got a good aim, doesn't he?"

"Doctor, this is not the time for jokes," Amy said with a sigh. It was just like him, though. Try to make a joke, in order to lighten up the situation. That man would come face-to-face with a Dalek and crack a joke!

Pulling the last shard of glass out of Rose's arm, the Doctor reached over towards Amy. She handed him the medical kit, and he pulled out some gauze to wrap around Rose's injuries. "Poor, Rose. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"  
>"Of course it hurts, Doctor! I had a vase thrown at me! But enough about the pain, I've been through enough pain to last me three lifetimes. Let's get traveling! Please?"<p>

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding her in a tight embrace. "Of course, Rose. Let's go. Any place specific in mind?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind meeting Amy's husband-to-be…" Rose said with a smirk. Amy groaned.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Back to traveling – but for Amy, the traveling may cease. I'll have the next chapter posted soon! Please check out 'The Stars Went Out' and 'You Lied' - two other DW fanfics I have worked onworking on.


	18. Joy

'Joy'

Prompt number seventeen! Here we go! (Standard Disclaimer here)

* * *

><p>As the TARDIS took off, flying into space and time, Rose felt so happy. Joy was coursing through her veins. It had been so long since she had been this happy, it was such an ecstatic feeling and she couldn't help but bounce around the TARDIS as she flew. He wasn't her Doctor, but he was <em>her <em>Doctor.

"Here we are, back in Amy's time. We should take Rory with us, don't you think?" The Doctor said, smiling at the ginger haired girl.

"Oh no, no, no. Rory would _not _like time travel. Definitely not."

xx

"Time travel? With your Raggedy Doctor and his girlfriend? Sounds amazing! Of course I'll join!" Rory grinned, looking from Amy to Rose to the Doctor.

"But…Rory…your job…you have to stay for your job…"

"No I don't! The Doctor can zip me back when I get bored and it'll be like I was never gone!"

"It would be like you were gone, though! Because while you're traveling with us, time goes on and they won't know where you were!" Amy looked a little frantic. Rose looked at Amy and pulled her aside.  
>"Alright, love. I know how you feel. I was the same way when The Doctor offered to bring Mickey with us. Mickey was my…boyfriend, sort of. I didn't want him coming along. What the Doctor and I did was just that – it was <em>ours. <em>And I didn't want him intruding on that. But I realized how much fun I ended up having with Mickey along with us. Besides, Rory's gonna be your husband! You're gonna grow old and die together! You might as well let him tag along for a bit!" Rose said with a nice smile on her face. She looked so much older than she really was – like the Doctor – because of what she had been through, and because of the 3 year gap between universes. Amy sighed and caved in.

"Alright, Rory, you can come along. Just this once, though, you hear?"

As Rory let out a shout of joy, the Doctor grinned and said, "Come along, Ponds! Rose, my dear, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Come along, Ponds! Oooh how I love that phrase. Well Rory is joining, so Amy's travels are not coming to an end quite yet. Four people in the TARDIS? Will it get cramped? Who knows? Review, and check out my other stories 'The Stars Went Out' and 'You Lied'!<p> 


	19. Photograph

**'Photograph'**

**Why hello there! It's been quite a while since I have updated this story of prompts! I just wanted you all to know that I am starting a new story (as I just finished 'The Stars Went Out') and it is called 'Tearing Apart the Universes.' It is an AU take on Doomsday. When Rose mentions the baby, she says that it's hers. And the Doctor's…so he decides that he needs to get his Rose. And he will do anything, including tearing apart the universes, for her and their child. (Implying that they had sex. Which I shall go over in the story. Woo!)**

**Okay anyways, here's prompt 18, 'Photograph'**

**I don't own _DW_.**

* * *

><p>Rose sat in her room on the TARDIS, a book in her hands. The book was full of photographs, from her whole life. Memories with the mother she'd never get to see again. Memories with her father, even if he was from another world.<p>

There was a tap at the door, and the Doctor popped his head in. "Rose? Are you doing alright?" He came into the room and sat next to her. "I've left the room completely untouched – aside from the one time Amy came in, no one's been in here. The TARDIS didn't even attempt to move it from this spot. Been like this since the day you left." He saw what she was looking at. "Oh, Rose. I know you'll miss them, but…it's not that bad, right? You got away from Meta…And…I found you again. I-I got you something, actually. When we landed to get Rory, I saw this, and thought I'd get it for you."

He pulled a rose out from his pocket. The bigger-on-the-inside technology kept the flower from getting crushed. "I know, you probably don't like roses, since your name is Rose and all, but maybe you do like them. I never asked, now that I think of that. Didn't even occur to me when I got this, 'Hey, maybe she doesn't like roses. Maybe she'll crumple it up and toss it away.' But I got it anyways. It's…it's an undying rose. Well, it's actually one of those fake roses, but I enhanced it so it always smells like, well, a rose. It's a symbol. The rose will never die, and neither will my love for you." He didn't mention it, but if his plans went accordingly, she wouldn't either.

Rose looked up, smiling softly at the Doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. I love it. I love you." She pressed her lips to his softly, placing the photographs down. It was time to make new memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. Big ole 11 monologue. Well, I'm gonna work on the new story, and I suggest that you guys read it!<strong>


End file.
